Stolen Life
by Shadow user Shu
Summary: Ron is running from an unknown enemy but how long can he last before they catch him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kim Possible Disney does, I only the ideas that I have created

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own Kim Possible Disney does, I only the ideas that I have created!**

Now this is my first Fanfic ever, now this may sound funny but I had a dream about it and when I woke up I wrote it down immediately. So I hope you like it!

**Chapter 1: Disruption**

Ron is running threw the woods trying to escape his inevitable doom, "_Why, why is this happening_" Ron said to himself as a branch cuts his arm. He stops, holding his arm as blood runs down it "_I know I cant escape, I give up_" Ron yells out as an entire squadron of black armored med appear out from the darkness holding weird looking weapons. "_Before you kill me, tell me why_" he asks as the leader points his gun at Ron, "_Who said we are going to kill you?_" The black armored leader fires his weapon at Ron, Ron looks down and pulls out the dart confused as he falls, just before he falls unconscious he mutters something, "_I love you, Kim_".

One year later

Ron is sitting in a lavishly decorated room writing a paper, the desk covered with books and papers. Ron thinks to himself "_Just a year ago I couldn't even remember who I was now I do because of her_" Ron pictures the brown headed vixen. Her name, Kyrie, and for some reason she made him feel as though they knew each other their entire lives. Even though he doesn't remember her. Kyrie walks into the room, as she comes into sight she seem to resemble someone Ron can't seem to remember.

"_Hey you wanna go out to night?_"

Ron looks up at Kyrie and smiles at her, "_Sure just let me finish this report on hand to hand combat, ok_?

"_Ok then I'll just keep you company then_."

Kyrie walks over to Ron and kiss's him then sits down next to him and lay's her head on his shoulder. About fifteen minutes later Ron closes his book and nudges Kyrie awake.

"_Hey come on wake up we're suppose to go out_." Ron whispers into Kyrie's ear. Kyrie begins to smile and opens her eye's.

"_So your done_?"

"_Yah, I'm done so you ready_?"

"_Yah where do you want to go_?"

"They both get up and walk to the door, Ron opens it and let's her out first

"_I don't care as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter_."

The door closes behind them.

Well that's the end of chapter one, its kinda short but well seeing how this is my first Fanfic I have a few ideas right now but I'm not sure if its enough for chapter 2

So if anyone as any thing they would like to add to chapter 2 please by all means I would welcome it with open arms. And I would take any constructional criticism that you have thanks you and chapter 2 will be up in about a week or 2. As for the other chapters they will probably be released either 1 or 2 weeks apart. Now review my Fanfic please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible only the ideas I have come up with

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible only the ideas I have come up with.**

Well, chapter 2 is finally up and I think you all are gonna like it. Now I would like to thank all of those who R&R my fanfic and those who just read it. Well here's what you all have been waiting for.

Ron and kyrie are walking down the school hallways just getting back from their date. Ron was telling her that she needed to hurry up and finish her report or he might take all of the spot light…

"_You know if that happens I might be the most popular kid here, think you can handle that?"_

"_That wouldn't be so bad, I stopped caring about all of that when you couldn't remember me."_

_Ron passed for a moment he remembered when he woke up afraid wondering where he was. The doctor told him he was safe, that he had been knocked unconscious while training._

"_Training, what kind of training?"_

Asked Ron

"_Hand to hand combat , and the martial art you are most capable in."_

"_Where am I?"_

Ron asks the doctor.

"_Who am I, why can't I remember any of this?"_

The doctor looks at Ron and smiles

"_Your name is Ron Stoppable and you are a student at a school that teaches the lost art of the shadow."_

Ron looked curiously at the doctor taking all of this in one moment at a time, because some how he felt it would just confuse him more if he crammed it in all at once.

"_Well why am I here?"_

Asks Ron

"_You are here because you have shown great potential in the ancient marital art known as Tai Sheng Pek Kwar..."_

"_Wait!"_

Ron interrupts the doctor.

"_I don't even know karate!" _

"_Oh but you do, your top in your class in this type of marital art."_

"_You haven't even told me the name of this school I go to!"_

Ron yells as his frustration rises.

"_My apologies Ron, this is "The Academy of Shadows."_

Ron scratches his head, all of this sounded a bit fishy, was this really his life, some how he felt as if something or someone was missing.

"_Listen, I'm tired I just want to rest."_

"_Of course, would you like to rest here or in your private quarters?"_

"_I have private quarters?"_

"_Oh yes, you are pretty famous since you know how to use Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, so its only natural that you would have some of the perks here."_

Ron stared to think this may not be to bad after all, but as he was lead to his room, he still couldn't help but feel as if something was missing.

"_Ron you ok?"_

Kyrie asks

"_Huh, uh yah__ I'm ok just having a moment is all. Man, I'm hungry I could sure go for a naco."_

Kyrie smiles at Ron.

"_Ron, we just had dinner can't it wait?"_

"_When my stomach says it's hungry I can tell it no, that would just be wrong."_

Ron says as he throws his arms into the air and they walk to the local Bueno Nacho. A few hours later Ron and Kyrie get back from eating out a second time and they arrive at Kyrie's room.

"_Well here we are."_

"_Yah...Ron can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure, what is it?"_

_Well um..."_

"_Come out spit it out."_

"_Never mind I'll ask you later, it's late and I need to get some sleep."_

Kyrie kisses Ron on the cheek and closes the door.

"_That was weird."_

Ron thought as he walked back to his room to get some sleep.

The next morning.

Ron is walking to class when he bumps into one of his teachers.

"_Oh my bad Mr. Takanaka, I wasn't payin attention._

"_That's quite all right Ronald; just don't doze off in my class."_

Mr. Takanaka smiles and continues on his way. Ron also makes his way to class.

"_Students we will be demonstrating ea__ch of our individual techniques."_

Ron gets up and goes to find his partner when he does he is greeted with a very hard kick to the side.

"_Hey what was that hell was that for?!"_

"_That was for beating me last time!"_

"_It was a test what did you expect me to do?"_

Ron says rubbing his side.

"_Enough talk its time to settle this!"_

Ron and his unnamed partner duke it out for what seems like forever but in the end thee victor is Ron. His partner's Jeet Kune Do couldn't stand against Ron's Tai Sheng Pek Kwar.

"_Very good Mr. Stoppable, very good indeed."_

"_Thank you sensei, it was nothing."_

Ron's partner storms out of the classroom. When class ends Ron's teacher tells him that he will be graduating at the top of his class along with five other people.

"_That's great son only two more weeks!"_

"_Yes congratulations."_

Ron leaves the class and thinks about graduation/

"_Only two more weeks!"_

Ron yells.

One year later…….

Authors Notes: Well that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks to all who R&R and to those who only read it thanks as well, chapter 3 is going to be more action packed, Ron is going to be a thief for hire and I will be introducing Kim and what she ahs gone through the past 2 years, I will have a special surprise that has to do with KP so stay tuned!

P.S.: I will be trying to release all of my chapters every Monday, but if I don't, don't worry or the following Monday due to my busy schedule. I will not be releasing chapter 2 of Bleach Impossible today but I will do it Friday cause I haven't got much down right now.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kim Possible only the ideas that I have come up with

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Kim Possible only the ideas that I have come up with.**

Well Chapter 3 is up R&R go on do it!

Chapter 3: Truth

Ron is climbing up a elevator shaft, slowly inching his way up being sure not to lose his footing then suddenly out from no where a laser shoot at Ron. Ron has just enough time to jump out of the way and grab onto the elevator chains, Ron then throws a shuriken at the laser disabling it.

"_Man the things I do for money."_

Ron said and he continued his climb. Finally he reached his destination. He pries open the elevator doors with a crow bar. He squeezes through the somewhat open door and places his feet on solid ground. Ron reaches into his bag and pulls out a spray can and sprays it into the room revealing a number of lasers

"_Piece of cake, I can make this."_

Ron readies himself then begins to jump through the lasers, Ron gets through the lasers safely and looks at the item he has come for.

"_Here it is…..the Ankh of Anubus."_

Ron reaches into his bag and pulls out a glass cutter and suction cup combo, he proceeds to cut through the glass when he hears a noise, Ron presses a button on his belt creating a pulse wave that knocks anyone in the vicinity unconscious. When he hears a thud noise he continues cutting through the glass he cuts through the glass and reaches into grab the ankh when from out of no where he is kicked against a wall.

"_Not stealing this are we?"_

Says the female voice.

Ron looks up at the girls recognizing the voice but not knowing who it is. Ron places a ski mask over his face then gets up.

"_I didn't think that anyone would show up this late in the game, but that's not going to stop me. This is how I make a living."_

"_Well I'm sorry but I don't like your choice of occupation."_

Says the female.

"_Who are you?"_

"_You don't know who I am?"_

"_Sorry but I don't watch tv."_

"_I'm Kim Possible, and I'm going to take you down."_

"_Well Kim……"_

Ron feels calm when he says her name.

"_That's not going to happen!"_

Ron jumps into the air and throws kunai at Kim , But Kim is to fast for that and dodges them then jumping up and kicks Ron, but Ron blocks and grabs her foot swinging her into a pillar.

"_That all you got Kim?"_

Kim looks up some how feeling like she knows this person.

"_No it's just starting!"_

Kim gets up running towards Ron, Ron throws a ball at Kim, the ball then explodes into a net trapping her in it.

"_Sorry but I don't have time to play I have to get this to my employer."_

Ron reaches in grabbing the ankh then turns around and sees Kim standing in front of him. Ron shocked doesn't know what to do then Kim grabs the mask off of his head and looks at him. Kim covers her mouth shocked. Ron begins to back away"

"_Ron?"_

Ron stops dead in his tracks looking at Kim.

"_How do you know my name?"_

"_Ron Stoppable?"_

Ron drops the Ankh in surprise.

"_How do you know my name, no one should know it."_

"_Ron!"_

Kim runs to him and wraps her arms around him and begins to cry.

"_Oh my god Ron I thought you were dead!"_

Ron looks at the crying girl hugging him.

"_Dead…..what are you talking about, who are you?"_

Kim looks up at him tears rolling down her face.

"_You don't remember me?"_

Sirens begin to wail outside of the building; Ron then looks at the ankh and back at Kim.

"_Come with me."_

Ron leaves the ankh behind and takes Kim by the hand and runs to the window and kicks it out, then grabs his belt and a grappling hook shoots out of it to the building across the street then Ron grabs Kim and swings to the building into an open window. Ron turns around and looks at Kim, still crying.

"_How do you know me?"_

Ron asks.

Kim reaches into her pocket pulling out her kimunicator and opens a file with pictures of Ron and herself, Ron looks through all of the pictures in amazement.

"_This is me…..and you?"_

Kim looks at Ron smiling but tears still rolling down her eyes.

"_Yes…..that picture was taken two years ago."_

Kim says as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"_Were we together?"_

"_Yes…we were lovers."_

Ron stares at the last picture, it's a picture of Himself and Kim kissing and holding each other.

"_Then…."_

"_That's not all." _

Kim interrupts, she shows him another picture of a child with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_She's two now….she reminds me so much of you."_

Ron looks over at her.

"_She's my……daughter?"_

Kim nods

"_But……why don't I remember you?"_

Then it hits him, that day he woke up, that day he couldn't remember anything. They did this, they took all of that away from him. Anger began to grow inside of him, just as he was about to break something Kim takes him in her arms, this calmed him and he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"_You want to meet your daughter?"_

Ron looks up with a smile on his face.

"_Yes I do."_

"_Then come with me."_

They both get up and walk towards the door, Ron opens the door and the both leave for Middleton.

Well that's it for chapter 3 tell me how you liked it and give me some reviews! Next chapter will be up next Monday! Well I hope you liked chapter 3!


End file.
